Rohan Kishibe
|japname = 岸辺 露伴 |romname = Kishibe Rohan |namesake = Kōda Rohan ジャンプスクエア 2008年1月号掲載インタビュー『『天国への扉』で荒木を読むッ』> |stand = Heaven's Door ---- Cheap Trick ---- Stand del bolso de Gucci |age = 20 años JJBA Capítulo 320: Vamos a jugar a la casa del mangaka (3) 32-33 años |birthday = 1979 |czodiac = Cabra |gender = Masculino |occupation = Mangaka |blood = B |nation = JaponésJJBA Capítulo 318: Vamos a jugar a la casa del mangaka (1) |family = Nanase Kishibe Abuela de Rohan Kishibe Abuelo sin nombrar |mangadebut = Capítulo 318: Visitemos la casa del mangaka (1) |mangafinal = Capítulo 439: Adiós, ciudad de Morioh - Corazones de oro ---- Kishibe Rohan wa Ugokanai ~Episodio 7: Getsuyōbi - Tenkiame~ |animedebut = Episodio 75: ¡Jotaro Kujo! Conoce a Josuke Higashikata ---- Episodio 88: Visitemos la casa del mangaka - Primera parte |gamedebut = Jump Ultimate Stars |seiyuu= Hiroshi Kamiya Takahiro Sakurai }} es uno de los personajes principales de la Parte 4: Diamond Is Unbreakable. Entabla amistad con Koichi, y más tarde se convierte en un importante aliado. Un mangaka profesional exitoso, Rohan a menudo se encuentra con eventos paranormales, mientras realiza investigaciones para sus mangas. Es notable por ser un personaje que aparece en varios spin-offs de la historia principal de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, incluyendo la serie Kishibe Rohan wa Ugokanai, además de Kishibe Rohan Louvre e iku y Kishibe Rohan Gucci e iku Apariencia Diamond Is Unbreakable Rohan es un individuo apuesto de constitución física y altura media. Tiene un corte ascendente que está peinado hacia un costado. Si bien su traje cambia regularmente, Rohan mantiene su bandana y pendientes de plumín característicos en todas sus apariencias. Su primer atuendo le muestra ataviado con un saco y pantalones holgados, sobre el que usa un chaleco semi-desabrochado. One-shots Personalidad Rohan es muy consciente de su habilidad sobrehumana y su éxito en su profesión de mangaka, por tanto, su actitud hacia los demás es vista como arrogante. Esto incluso raya en un trastorno narcisista de la personalidad, ya que Rohan ve generalmente por encima del hombro a todo el mundo en una forma u otra, y realmente cree que no hay nadie en la Tierra más grandioso que él, en varias ocasiones llegando incluso a hablar de si mismo en tercera persona y refiriéndose como "el gran Rohan Kishibe". No recibe muy bien las críticas ajenas y tiene una profunda necesidad de hacer constantemente capítulos interesantes para su manga, por temor a ser olvidado si no lo hace. No socializa demasiado, ya que encuentra que la mayoría de la gente es "incompatible con su personalidad" (especialmente Josuke, quien le desagrada enormemente). Incluso Koichi Hirose, la única persona que Rohan sí considera su amigo, le llama con frecuencia dominante y agresivo, especialmente cuando Rohan manipula con éxito a Koichi en que lo ayude con sus trabajos de investigación en varias ocasiones. Incluso afirma que le encanta decir su famosa frase característica a los que él dice piensan de sí mismos como si fueran la gran cosa. Rohan es también un experto en trucos mentales psicológicos. Tiende a ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos con su arrogancia, a pesar de que no está excento de sus momentos sinceros, como se ve cuando se despide del fantasma de Reimi Sugimoto. Como es tan exitoso en su trabajo tiene mucho dinero - algo evidente por su casa valuada en varios millones de yenes o el reloj Gucci que usa. Sin embargo, señala que nunca estuvo interesado en obtener fama y riqueza. Su única pasión es la creación de manga, y llega a grandes extremos durante sus investigaciones para que su trabajo se sienta tan "realista" como sea posible, en cierto momento llegando a gastar toda su fortuna en comprar un montón de montañas donde escuchó que residía un demonio, causando que tuviera que pasar su tiempo en la casa de Koichi hasta que obtuviera su próximo cheque de pago. Es excéntrico en sus gestos, e incluso podría decirse que es ligeramente infantil. A pesar de que actúa indiferente a los asuntos de los demás, cree en las fuerzas del bien, haciéndolo un valioso aliado en la persecución contra Yoshikage Kira - especialmente después de escuchar la historia trágica de Reimi, con la que está directamente involucrado. Habilidades Stand Heaven's Door le permite a Rohan transformar a la gente en los libros "humanos", con páginas escritas descamándose de sus cuerpos. En estas páginas se relata información detallada acerca de esa persona, incluyendo sus características biológicas, historia, personalidad, o incluso los detalles de su Stand y sus habilidades. El Stand Heaven's Door de Rohan fue adquirido cuando le dispararon con la Flecha y su naturaleza probablemente se originó en su celo por dibujar manga. Rohan afirma que el manga convincente requiere una calidad que sólo se puede extraer de la realidad, tanto por su variedad sensorial y la profundidad de la experiencia que acumulan los seres humanos.JJBA Capítulo 318: Vamos a jugar a la casa del mangaka (1) Personal Destreza y Delineación: Rohan es un dibujante de talento excepcional, capaz si así lo decide de terminar páginas manga de calidad a una velocidad sobrehumana. Puede dibujar de forma competente sin utilizar líneas de construcción previas y aplicar sombreados precisos simplemente lanzando gotas de tinta con su pluma estilográfica. Tal es su velocidad que es capaz de hacer 19 páginas en cuatro días, una hazaña que puede superar fácilmente, como quedo demostrado cuando aún pudo cumplir con la fecha límite de entrega para su manga durante el tiempo acelerado aplicado por Made in Heaven.JJBA Capítulo 748: Made in Heaven (6) Otros En Kishibe Rohan Gucci e Iku, Rohan hereda el bolso de Gucci de su difunta abuela, que posee un Stand que permite a su propietario ocultar elementos para ser obtenidos nuevamente ante una necesidad particular. Sinopsis Trasfondo Cuando era joven, a menudo era dejado en casa de su niñera, Reimi Sugimoto. Un día sus padres tenían un asunto importante para atender y así Rohan se quedó con Reimi. Estuvo presente en la noche en que asesinaron a los Sugimoto, y fue salvado por Reimi a costa de su propia vida del asesino en serie Yoshikage Kira, pero estaba en estado de shock y no pudo servir de testigo. Él eligió intencionadamente no recordar mucho de esta etapa de su vida en sus años de adulto. En algún momento durante su infancia, Rohan, mientras estaba jugando en la playa, cayó sobre unas rocas y se rompió las costillas en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Debido a esa lesión, él experimenta dolor en esa zona si se encuentra en lugares donde hay muy baja presión atmosférica.Kishibe Rohan wa Ugokanai 〜 Episode 7: Getsuyōbi - Tenkiame 〜, pag. 4 Años después, Rohan conoció a una mujer llamada Nanase Fujikura en la posada de su abuela. Rohan, a la edad de diecisiete años en ese entonces, se siente intrigado por ella e intenta usarla como modelo para sus dibujos. Nanase muestra interés en sus dibujos y le pide que lea su trabajo una vez que él termine. Días después, Nanase le cuenta la historia de Nizaemon Yamamura, que creó a "Under the Moon", que Nanase describe como "la pintura más oscura en el mundo". Ella sale de la habitación para contestar su teléfono brevemente, pero cuando Rohan va a ver como estaba, ella se encuentra llorando por su divorcio y se va corriendo de la casa. Una semana después, Nanase regresó y Rohan llamó a su puerta. Ella le abrió y lo abrazó mientras lloraba. Rohan intenta mostrarle sus dibujos, pero de repente la mujer se enfurece y comienza a apuñalar las ilustraciones. Nanase se marcha llorando de nuevo, sólo que esta vez no regresaría. Diamond Is Unbreakable Rohan aparece por primera vez en los capítulos "Vamos a la casa del mangaka", donde Koichi y Hazamada van a pedirle un autógrafo, Rohan al principio se muestra un tanto espeluznante como amable, pero su verdadera forma de ser se revela; luego de enojarse, usa su Stand Heaven's Door contra Koichi y Hazamada para ver sus experiencias. Rohan, al rechazar la información de Hazamada, decide usar la de Koichi, con la cual queda fascinado; coloca un bloqueo anti-ataques en Koichi para evitar problemas y le quita unas páginas.Tras el conflicto, ambos chicos no recuerdan que sucedió, por lo cual se van con la idea de que Rohan es una persona normal y agradable. A continuación, lee los recuerdos de Koichi, y al hacerlo, se entera de Josuke Higashikata, Okuyasu Nijimura y otros afiliados con los dos. Okuyasu y Josuke se enteran de donde Koichi ha estado yendo recientemente siguiéndolo, y cuando intentan averiguar lo que sucede dentro de la casa, Rohan inmoviliza a Okuyasu quien entro por la ventana de su estudio convirtiéndolo en un libro con la habilidad de Heaven's Door, para después también escribirle una orden de suicidarse para hacer que salga Josuke, quien se encontraba escondido detrás de la puerta. Rohan intenta sacar provecho de la sensibilidad de Josuke sobre su cabello obligandole a abrir los ojos y estar sujeto a la habilidad de Heaven's Door, pero esto retrocede cuando la ira de Josuke le impide reconocer a Heaven's Door en el manga, golpear empujar a Rohan sin restricciones. El manga de Rohan, Pink Dark Boy, está suspendido durante un mes como resultado de su derrota (aunque curiosamente, Rohan nunca se demostró que se deformara de ser golpeado por Crazy Diamond). Al salir del hospital, Kishibe encuentra mucho respeto por Koichi, en quien confía, y al mismo tiempo tiene un profundo odio hacia Josuke. Cuando Josuke encuentra a un alienígena llamado Mikitaka Hazekura, decide jugar un juego de dados con Rohan, quien pronto descubre que Josuke lo está engañando y amenaza con quitarse el dedo meñique si no se detiene. Sin embargo, Rohan finalmente no puede demostrar la deshonestidad de Josuke cuando su casa se enciende en medio del juego. Rohan más tarde se encuentra con el usuario de Stand Ken Oyanagi, y procede a jugar cinco partidos de Piedra, Papel y Tijeras, casi perdiendo su Stand en el proceso. Después de derrotarlo, es atacado por Highway Star, que lo atrae a una habitación con una visión de Kira en una habitación cortando una mano de mujer. Más tarde, también se encuentra con Masazo Kinoto, que alberga a Cheap Trick en su espalda. Después de ver la espalda de Masazo, el Stand lo mata y se transmite a la espalda de Rohan. Rohan finalmente engaña a Cheap Trick para llevarlo al callejón fantasma y lo obliga a mirar hacia atrás. Mientras varios cientos de manos desencarnadas agarran a Cheap Trick, Rohan inscribe en Cheap Trick que será arrastrado al infierno, aunque Rohan no sepa si existe. Durante la investigación final de la nueva identidad de Yoshikage Kira, Rohan reduce su busqueda a Kosaku Kawajiri después de encontrar una fotografía sospechosa de Kosaku siendo espiado por su hijo, Hayato Kawajiri, con una grabadora de vídeo. Rohan se las arregla para reunirse con Hayato y usa a Heaven's Door para averiguar más sobre su padre. Mientras Rohan abre el contenido del libro del cuerpo de Hayato, descubre una advertencia en las páginas de Hayato para no leer más. Rohan finalmente descubre que Kosaku es en realidad Yoshikage Kira disfrazado. Su emoción de esta revelación se acorta cuando aparece una miniatura Killer Queen, revelando que Kira ha desbloqueado una nueva capacidad de Stand, Bites the Dust. Al descubrir la identidad de Kira a través de Hayato, Bites the Dust marca Rohan. Herido, Rohan intenta de manera débil llamar a Koichi y Jotaro que estaban a pocas cuadras de él y es rápidamente asesinado por una explosión. Bites the Dust resetea el tiempo una hora y en la segunda versión de la hora, Rohan es asesinado de nuevo como ya estaba marcado por Bites the Dust en el bucle de tiempo anterior, a pesar de no reunirse con Hayato en el bucle de tiempo actual. En el tercer y último bucle de tiempo, Kira eventualmente se ve obligado a desactivar a Bites the Dust para protegerse cuando Josuke descubre su identidad, ahorrando a Rohan segundos antes de su destino. :(La información a continuación deriva de la adaptación anime. Como tal, puede o no puede considerarse canon.) Se le ve preparándose para dibujar un manga. Más tarde fue mencionado por Okuyasu, quien afirma que escuchó un rumor de que fue sorprendido robando en la tienda de Kameyu. Kishibe Rohan wa Ugokanai 〜 Episōdo 16: Zange-shitsu El mangaka escuchó una historia de terror de una misteriosa confesión pecadora. Como él está visitando Italia, Rohan decide investigar las iglesias, especialmente para su arquitectura y fondo espiritual. Él camina en una cabina de la confesión para investigar el interior, pero equivocadamente camina en el lado reservado para el sacerdote. Poco después, un hombre entra en el otro lado de la cabina y confiesa su pecado a Rohan, creyéndole ser el sacerdote. Rohan escucha su confesión de todos modos, interesado en obtener información de la historia de horror del hombre. El hombre dice que ha sido maldecido por el espíritu de un mendigo que había sido responsable de la muerte, que vendría a tomarlo en su momento más feliz. Después de contar la historia, donde el hombre continúa explicando sus pecados y por qué seguía vivo después de haber sido aparentemente asesinado por el espíritu, se reveló que había encontrado un criado que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él, y utilizó la cirugía plástica para alterar Tanto su aparición como la del siervo, engañando así al mendigo para que persiguiera al siervo. Los espíritus del mendigo y el criado decapitado persiguen al hombre, y ambos juran verlo todo el día para asegurarse de que no vuelva a hacer nada sospechoso. Rohan mira con curiosidad, decidiendo entrevistarlo más tarde si se le da la oportunidad, ya que no sabía qué le pasó al hombre después de eso. The Book: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 4th Another Day :(La información a continuación deriva de una novela ligera no escrita por Araki. Como tal, puede o no puede considerarse canon.) Rohan aparece drogando a 34 gatos para averiguar quién invadió su casa antes, pero se olvida del gato después de encontrar a Trinita cubierta de sangre. Buscando a su amo con Koichi encuentran el cadáver de Hanae Orikasa. Rohan utiliza su Stand en Trinita y descubre que el asesino tiene marcas rojas en sus brazos, y así que las etiquetas junto con Koichi para encontrarlo. Kishibe Rohan wa Ugokanai 〜 Mutsukabezaka Para investigar sobre una leyenda de un Yokai, Rohan compra 6 montañas con el fin de detener una corporación que quería construir un centro turístico en esa zona. Después de reunirse con Naoko Osato, Rohan usa Heaven's Door en ella y descubre la historia de su accidental asesinato de Gunpei Kamafusa, un jardinero cuyo cuerpo nunca dejó de sangrar ya quien Naoko se ha visto obligado a cuidar desde entonces. Sospechando de que sea un yokai, Rohan investiga la región alrededor de la casa de Naoko hasta que se encuentra con una niña. La chica le dice a Rohan que no le permiten hablar con extraños y huye, y cuando Rohan trata de atraparla, la chica se cae y se golpea la cabeza en una roca, sangrando como Gunpei. Rohan se da cuenta de que esta chica es en realidad la hija de Osato con Gunpei. Sorprendido el hombre que se convirtió en un cadáver fue capaz de impregnar a Osato muertos, Rohan pronto se da cuenta de que la niña es un yokai tratando de poseerlo y utiliza a Heaven's Door para escribir un último recuerdo antes de que todos sus recuerdos se desvanecen y ella muere: "Conozco a Rohan Kishibe, incluso si lo encuentro, no lo veré ". Cuando la niña regresa enseguida muestra su verdadera forma a Rohan, pero se va después de no verlo. Guardado, Rohan nombra al yokai un Mutsukabezaka, y declara su investigación completa. Más tarde, debido a que el terreno de la cordillera perdió su valor desde que se canceló la construcción del complejo turístico, Rohan quiebra, tiene que vender todas sus posesiones salvo un libro de arte de De Staël y vive el lugar de Koichi. Rohan entonces se reúne con su redactor, Kagamari Minoru, pide a Minoru para pedir prestado por adelantado de sus páginas del manga, y le dice sobre su aventura anterior. Kishibe Rohan Louvre e iku Rohan le dice a Josuke, Okuyasu y Koichi sobre Nanase. Entonces decide investigar sobre la pintura que ella le dijo y viaja a París. Allí descubre que la pintura está situada en una sección abandonada en el Louvre y pide verla. Pensando que es extraño que haya una pintura en una sección abandonada y que sus archivos sean secretos, el intérprete Noguchi acompaña a Rohan allí con Gaucher y dos bomberos. Cuando el grupo encuentra la pintura son atacados por una muchedumbre fantasma de sus parientes y todo el mundo salvo Rohan es asesinado de la misma manera que los fantasmas murieron. Rohan es casi asesinado por su abuela, pero el fantasma de Nanase, que revela que ella era en realidad su antepasado, le revela que la pintura usa los recuerdos de sus víctimas. Así, Rohan borra sus recuerdos con Heaven's Door, pero no antes de escribir una pista para recuperarla una vez que está fuera del Louvre. Al final, sus cuatro desafortunados compañeros se consideran desaparecidos y Rohan descubre que la pintura fue quemada después de ser examinada por un científico, aunque lo duda. Kishibe Rohan Gucci e iku Rohan, acompañado de un hermoso intérprete, se dirige a una fábrica de Gucci para investigar sobre el preciado bolso de su abuela, que tiene la extraña capacidad de desaparecer cosas valiosas. Está informado por el artesano de cuero a cargo de que es una de las tres bolsas creadas por un genio artesano de Gucci. Rohan pide que la bolsa se fije, a pesar de que el artesano le dice que no entiende el verdadero propósito del bolso. El intérprete roba a Rohan y roba todas sus cosas valiosas, excepto el bolso, dejándolo vagando solo. Afortunadamente, encuentra un paraguas y un encendedor para protegerse de la lluvia. Rohan encuentra un hotel, pero no puede pagar por ninguna habitación. Es entonces cuando un hombre muestra interés en el recientemente encontrado paraguas de Rohan, ofreciendo el valor exacto de las facturas que Rohan hizo desaparecer el bolso por ella. Rohan luego llega a la conclusión de que el bolso tenía un Stand vinculado a el, con la capacidad de desaparecer objetos valiosos, pero devolver su equivalente durante la desgracia, pero lamenta que tenía el bolso fijo y ahora no puede hacer uso de el Stand nunca más. Kishibe Rohan wa Ugokanai 〜 Episōdo 5: Fugō-mura Rohan y un editor de manga con el nombre de Kyoka Izumi van a investigar un pueblo escondido situado en las montañas para su nuevo one-shot a su sugerencia. Inicialmente creyendo que se relaciona con las montañas que compró anteriormente, Rohan está de acuerdo después de que Izumi le dice cómo cada residente en allí se hizo rico a la edad de 25 años. Izumi planea comprar una casa allí, ya que ahora tiene 25 años. Son recibidos por el mayordomo Ikkyu, que los prueba sobre buenos modales. Después de que Izumi falla en la prueba, Rohan descubre que un pájaro que encontró antes había muerto, mientras que la madre y prometida de Izumi murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Rohan se vuelve sospechoso y usa la Puerta del Cielo en Ikkyu para descubrir el misterio detrás del pueblo y engañar a Ikkyu para romper una regla escribiendo sobre él. El pueblo estaba bajo una maldición que daba cosas a cualquiera que mostraba buenos modales, mientras que aquellos que no perdían cosas. Ikkyu afirma que esta vez Rohan rompió una regla, ya que no había dado permiso para convertirse en un libro, e Izumi comienza a tener un ataque al corazón. Rohan pide otra prueba para salvar a Izumi y tiene éxito en ella, todo el tiempo haciendo Ikkyu romper una regla (como escribió antes). Ikkyu dice que Rohan engañó y pidió otra prueba, pero Rohan lo niega y lleva a Izumi lejos de la aldea. Él nota que el pájaro también volvió a la buena salud. Stone Ocean Cuando Made in Heaven aceleró el tiempo hasta el punto en que una jornada de trabajo duró menos de 5 minutos, Rohan fue mencionado como el único mangaka para seguir cumpliendo sus plazos semanales, publicando fácilmente más de 20 páginas en menos de una hora sin comer o dormir. Rohan mismo no aparece, sin embargo, se menciona a través de la radio. En videojuegos Jump Ultimate Star Rohan aparece como un personaje de 1-Koma (que provee inmunidad de los efectos de estatus del Battle and Support Seal) y como un personaje explicativo del menú, representando la franquicia JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Esta es también su primera aparición en cualquier videojuego. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle Rohan hace su primera aparición jugable en el título de PS3. Como uno de la mayoría de los personajes jugables en el juego con el estilo "Stand", Rohan puede activar / desactivar Heaven's Door, cambiar los sets de movimiento, así como tener acceso a la habilidad Stand Rush que regresa del juego Capcom, pudiendo Ataque en conjunción con su Stand. Como Heaven's Door nunca se ha demostrado que participa en un combate físico, la mayor parte de la capacidad de lucha de Rohan hace uso del poder de Heaven's Door o su propio equipo de arte. Exclusivo de Rohan es la habilidad de usar "Sellos", que bloquea ciertos tipos de ataques y habilidades del oponente por cinco cargos del temporizador de batalla, haciéndolos estremecerse cada vez que intentan usar una habilidad bloqueada y le dan a Rohan una oportunidad. atacar. Sin embargo, si Rohan recibe un golpe, todos los bloqueos se anularán instantáneamente. Tira - !Piedra, yo gano!: Rohan empuja al oponente fuera de balance y lanza un golpe rápido que los derriba cuando los señala. Mientras Heaven's Door no esta: * Candado de seguridad: en lugar de los ataques normales, Rohan dibuja la silueta de Heaven's Door en el aire con su dedo. Si el oponente lo toca, uno de sus ataques normales es sellado. El ataque normal sellado corresponde directamente al botón de ataque introducido para producir este movimiento. Este movimiento también se puede utilizar en un oponente derribado. (Comboable a través de Puttsun Cancel) * ¿Qué haría si fuera un héroe del manga?: Rohan lanza una serie de puntas de lápiz como proyectiles. (Comboable a través de Puttsun Cancel) * ¡Debo seguir dibujando!: Rohan, pincel en mano, se balancea hacia arriba, derribando al oponente y tirándolo al suelo. Este movimiento solo puede ser interrumpido por tiros o HHA / GHA, y se duplica como un anti-aire. (Comboable a través de Puttsun Cancel) * Tus habilidades se gastan!: Un tiro. Rohan extiende su mano para agarrar al oponente. Si se conecta, levantará al oponente por el cuello y rápidamente escribirá en su cara con un pincel, antes de empujarlos y tirarlos al suelo. Esto sella habilidades pertenecientes al estilo del oponente y al botón de estilo; * Los usuarios de Hamon no pueden usar "Respiración de Hamon", ni mejorar sus habilidades. * Dio Brando no puede usar "¡Te chuparé seco!"; Mientras que técnicamente no puede usar "¡Tú débil!" y "MUDA, MUDA, MUDA!" también, estos requieren ataques anteriores para aterrizar con el fin de desatar. En el punto donde Dio podría usar esas habilidades, su sello ya habría sido anulado por los otros movimientos en cuestión. * Los Pillar Men no pueden activar sus respectivos modos. * Los usuarios de Stand no pueden convocar sus Stands. * Los usuarios de estilo montado no pueden llamar a sus caballos. * ¿Te atreves a insultarme, cretino?!: Una burla especial. Si el oponente ha burlado con éxito a Rohan mientras está abajo, puede ingresar su propia burla inmediatamente después para recuperar no solo su HHG perdido, sino también ganar HHG extra al costo de potencialmente ser vulnerable en la recuperación. Mientras Heaven's Door esta: * ¡Seré el primero en atacar!: Un tiro. Después de un breve retraso, Rohan envía Heaven's Door para atacar al oponente. Si Heaven's Door los toca, el oponente quedará aturdido y será vulnerable al ataque. (Comboable) * ¡Estoy en aumento!: Heaven's Door se precipita hacia adelante en una oleada de golpes. Este movimiento tiene dos ataques de seguimiento. (Comboable a través de Puttsun Cancel) * ¡Derribado a 70 km / h!: Heaven's Door escribe al oponente "Volaré hacia atrás a 70km / h", enviándolos al muro del escenario. * ¡Es hora de que te retires!: Heaven's Door saca el material del oponente, roba algunos de sus HHG y los tira al suelo. La HHA de Rohan, "¡Tu realidad es mía!", Le hace enviar a Heaven's Door volando hacia el oponente. Si golpea, Heaven's Door convierte una sección de su cara en "material". Rohan luego se acerca rápidamente a ellos, arranca una pieza y se ríe. El HHA sella todas las habilidades del oponente, dejándolos solo con sus ataques normales. La GHA de Rohan, llamada simplemente "Heaven's Door", envía a Heaven's Door para volar una distancia corta. Si golpea al oponente, son golpeados en el suelo, antes de que toda su cara se convierta en material. Rohan se acerca al oponente vulnerable y escribe sobre el material para generar un bloqueo de seguridad. Cuando termina, muestra que Rohan escribió "No puedo atacar a Rohan Kishibe" en el margen, y procede a cerrar el rostro del oponente, enviándolo a volar. Este GHA, a pesar de hacer la segunda cantidad de daño menor de todos los GHA (detrás del GHA de "Kosaku Kawajiri"), sella completamente todos los ataques, habilidades, movimientos y habilidades normales del oponente relacionados con su Estilo. Esto significa que el oponente solo puede defenderse por cinco puntos del temporizador de batalla sin posibilidad de atacar o dañar directamente a Rohan. Rohan es un luchador con poco daño, que confía en sus sellos y en su capacidad para construir rápidamente el indicador de calor del corazón para poder combatir de manera efectiva. Tener ataques en todos los rangos y muchas oportunidades de usar acciones que consumen HHG (HHA, GHA, Stand Rush y Puttsun Cancels) con mayor frecuencia compensa la producción de daños por debajo del nivel de Rohan. Rohan puede forzar a su oponente a adoptar un estilo de juego defensivo con una combinación del tipo correcto de sellos y ataques, pero se puede contrarrestar adecuadamente con personajes que no son tan obstaculizados por ciertos sellos como otros. Entre muchos otros trajes notables en el juego, uno de los trajes desbloqueables de Rohan es su vestimenta de Under Execution Under Jailbreak. Su animación derribada hace que mueva su bolígrafo en el suelo, lo cual es una referencia a él al escribir notas después de haber sido golpeado por Josuke después de escuchar sobre la historia de su peinado cuando se presentó como un antagonista. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven Rohan fue confirmado para el juego junto a Okuyasu y Kosaku. Al igual que en All Star Battle, Rohan compensa su mediocre daño y su habilidad de combo con la poderosa habilidad de bloquear ataques. Como un usuario de Stand, Rohan es uno de los muchos personajes con habilidades muy variadas que le otorgan singularidad en la batalla. Los oponentes golpeados por las habilidades de Rohan serán sellados, y sus habilidades serán bloqueadas en consecuencia hasta que haya pasado el tiempo suficiente o Rohan haya sido derribado. * Acción de estilo - Bloqueo de seguridad: Rohan dibuja la silueta de la Puerta del cielo en el aire con su dedo como una trampa. Si un oponente lo toca, se sellarán sus Ataques normales, Ataques poderosos y Guiones homing. Si mantiene presionada la entrada, se cargará la habilidad, lo que eventualmente le permitirá sellar la Acción de estilo del oponente, y luego la capacidad de interactuar con los objetos del escenario. Cuando se usa en el aire, Rohan no puede cargarlo ni mejorarlo. Esta habilidad se puede cancelar con un ataque normal, un ataque poderoso y un panel de ataque. A pesar de que Rohan está creando dibujos aéreos, los bloqueos de seguridad son tangibles y pueden ser cancelados y cancelados por proyectiles. Aunque no está especificado por el juego, Rohan puede atrapar objetos del escenario con Cerraduras de seguridad cuando interactúa con ellos. * ¡Seré el primero en atacar!: Rohan envía a Heaven''s Door para atacar, y si se conecta, el objetivo es derribado. Esta habilidad Sella todas las habilidades, Cancelaciones de Flash y Explosiones de Flash. * ¡Derribado a 70 km / h!: Heavens Door se precipita hacia adelante en una oleada de golpes, siguiendo el ataque escribiendo a los oponentes "Volaré hacia atrás a 70 km / h", y los enviaré a una gran distancia. * '''Creo que te pondré fuera de servicio': Heaven''s Door se precipita hacia adelante en una oleada de golpes, siguiendo el ataque con un agarre desbloqueable que roba material de los oponentes y los deja arrugados y abiertos para un nuevo ataque. Esta habilidad sella la capacidad de usar Combos duales y DHA, así como los estallidos repentinos, y congela el indicador de calor dual. * '¡¿Te atreves a insultarme a MÍ, cretino?!: Rohan se detiene para burlarse, y si no se interrumpe, aumenta temporalmente la duración de los efectos sellados infligidos durante un período de tiempo posterior. El efecto no se aplica a los sellos que ya están activos cuando ejecuta la habilidad. * EX: ¡Seré el primero en atacar!: La habilidad se ejecuta más rápido, aumenta el alcance y el daño y aumenta la duración del Sello infligido. * EX - Creo que te pondré fuera de servicio: Rohan es invencible hasta que comience el ataque, y la duración del Sello infligido aumenta. JoJolities * Es hora de abrir la puerta de tu corazón: Rohan debe usar un Style Action completamente cargado. (200 puntos) * ¿Te atreves a insultarme a mí, cretino?!: Rohan debe usar "¿Te atreves a insultarme a mí, cretino?" (200 puntos) * Si fuera el héroe de una historia del manga, ¿qué haría aquí?: Rohan debe aterrizar el ataque poderoso básico 3 veces. (300 puntos) * Un poco rápido, ¿eh?: Rohan debe aterrizar un Takedown 3 veces. (500 puntos) * ¡Cállate! ¡Solo pruébame!: Rohan debe sobrevivir a los primeros 30 conteos del temporizador de batalla sin recibir daño. (800 puntos) Dual Heat Attacks * Solo - Heaven's Door: Rohan usa Heaven's Door para derribar al oponente en el suelo sentado, abriendo toda su cara al material. Rohan, leyendo las páginas, queda asombrado por el contenido. Reclamando las páginas para sí mismo, él arranca rápida y violentamente un puñado de ellas, enviando al oponente a volar. Al igual que su GHA de All Star Battle, hace daño por debajo del promedio pero tiene el efecto inmensamente poderoso de Sellar todas las habilidades del oponente por debajo del movimiento básico y la plataforma durante un período de tiempo, dejándolos completamente incapaces de valerse por sí mismos. * Con Josuke, realmente odio a este tipo ...: Rohan usa a Heaven's Door para escribir dentro del oponente "Mi cuerpo volará hacia adelante a 70 km / h". Cuando comienza a decirle algo a Josuke; Revelando poco después que él lo odia. El oponente es enviado volando hacia Josuke en un intento de causar una colisión, lo que le obliga a usar Crazy Diamond para golpearlos. * Con Koichi - ¡Somos los mejores amigos!: Koichi usa 3 Freeze para hacer que el oponente sea más pesado, antes de que Rohan use Heaven's Door para escribir en el oponente "Mi peso aumentará 10 veces", combinando los efectos y multiplicando su peso para un grado que hace que se golpeen de frente y se hundan en el suelo con suficiente fuerza para generar un cráter. Torneo Está emparejado con Jean Pierre Polnareff en el Torneo Eyes of Heaven, pero fue eliminado en los preliminares por Giorno Giovanna y Guido Mista. Diamond Records Rohan aparece en Diamond Records como un personaje jugable y la guía del jugador, explicando la mecánica y los modos del juego. Curiosidades * Algunas posesiones valiosas de Rohan son figuras de Sailor Moon, fundas de papel de [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Led_Zeppelin Led Zeppelin], y la serie completa de Rurouni Kenshin.Kishibe Rohan wa Ugokanai 〜 Episodio 2: Mutsukabezaka 〜, pag. 6 * A pesar de la creencia popular, Araki ha declarado que Rohan no se basa en su persona, y los dos son muy diferentes. Si admite, sin embargo, tras ser preguntado si lamería una araña igual que Rohan, que comería cosas realmente extrañas si se lo solicitaran, y que realmente le gusta dibujar descamación de la piel, que es la premisa detrás de Heaven's Door. * Araki mencionó en una entrevista que si él pudiera tener alguna habilidad de Stand de su serie, sería la de Heaven's Door. * En el Capítulo 9 de su manga one-shot, se descubre que es alérgico al polén, y que le gustaría curárselo con su Heaven's Door. Galería Ilustraciones Cubiertas de volumen= Volume_35.jpg|Volumen 35 Volume_36.jpg|Volumen 36 Volume_40.jpg|Volumen 40 Volume_41.jpg|Volumen 41 Volume_44.jpg|Volumen 44 |-| Capítulos= Chapter_319.jpg|Capítulo 319 Cubierta Chapter 320.jpg|Capítulo 320 Cubierta Chapter_322_Cover_B.jpg|Capítulo 322 Cubierta Chapter_323_Cover_B.jpg|Capítulo 323 Cubierta |-| Varios= Confessional.jpg|At a Confessional Ujue.jpg|"Under Execution Under Jailbreak;"Rohan en el fondo Mutsukabezaka.jpg|"Mutsu-kabe Hill" Spur.jpg|"Kishibe Rohan Gucci e iku" Rohan en el Louvre.jpg|"Rohan at the Louvre" Village_of_Millonaries.jpg|"Millionaire Village" ThusSpokeRohan6.png|"Poaching Seashore" RohanMonday.jpg|"Monday, Sunshower" Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe Vol 2013.jpg|"Kishibe Rohan wa Ugokana" BessatsuMargaretRohan.jpg|Portada "Bessatsu Margaret" septiembre 2017 RohanDNA.jpg|"Kishibe Rohan wa Ugokanai" - Episodio 9: Portada de D.N.A Parte 4: Diamond is Unbreakable Anime= Rohan key art.png|Arte conceptual RohanBDset.jpg|Rohan en el set de Blu-Ray RohanHeavenPromoArt.jpg|Rohan y Heaven's Door Rohan_casually_explaining.png|Rohan explica que solo le toma cuatro días terminar su trabajo. Rohan's_finger_exercises.png|Rohan practicando sus ejercicios con los dedos. Rohan_1st_full.png|La primera aparición de Rohan, dando una mirada espeluznante. Rohan2.png|Rohan lamiendo una araña para que sirva de material para su manga Rohan_reads_Koichi.png|Leyendo las experiencias de la vida de Koichi. Rohan_shocked_at_Koichi.png|Impresionado por lo mucho que Koichi ha experimentado. Inspired_by_Koichi.png|Rohan, ahora inspirado por la extraña vida de Koichi. Rohan_menacing.png|Rohan explica amenazadoramente su Stand, Heaven's Door. Rohan's_passion.png|Detallando su pasión por dibujar manga. Rohan_tearing_out_pages.png|Rohan arrancando las páginas de la memoria de Koichi. Rohan_evil_laugh.png|Rohan riéndose malvadamente. Rohan_working.png|En el trabajo, dibujando vigorosamente. Rohan_takes_more_pages.png|Rohan arranca aún más las páginas de memoria de Koichi. Rohan_thinking.png|Rohan piensa increíblemente rápido sobre cómo derrotar a Josuke. Rohan3.png|Rohan se burla del peinado de Josuke. Rohan_punched.png|Siendo golpeado en la cara por Crazy Diamond. Injured_Rohan_writing.png|Herido pero feliz, Rohan hace una nota de la conmovedora historia de fondo de Josuke. |-| Manga= Chapter 319.jpg|Introducción DagaKotowaru.png|"Me niego" Rohanlicksaspider.png|Rohan lame una araña Rohanevil.png|Un malvado rohan Rohanoutfit.png|Rohan responde a la puerta Rohanpunch.png|Rohan se golpea en la cara Akward_Encounter.png|Rohan se encuentra con Josuke en el autobús. Cheap_Turicku.png|Atacando a "Cheap Trick" RohanDeath.png|Muerto por Bite the Dust |-| Bocetos= Rohan.jpg Rohan2.jpg Rohan3.jpg Rohan4.jpg Rohan5.jpg Rohan6.jpg Rohan7.jpg Rohan8.jpg Rohan9.jpg Rohan10.jpg Koirohan.jpg TheBook_077.png Kishibe Rohan wa Ugokanai Episodio 16= RK_Episode_16.jpg|"At a Confessional" Portada de la revista TPR1.jpg|Intro TPR52.jpg|Sorprendido que alguien esta en la cabina TPR53.jpg|Outro |-| Episodio 2= TPR2.jpg|Kishibe Rohan wa Ugokanai ~Episōdo 2: Mutsukabezaka~ intro, De Staël TPR3.jpg|Firmando un autografo a Akira Otoishi y Tamami TPR4.jpg|Disputando el Mutsukabezaka TPR5.jpg|Excursionismo TPR6.jpg|outro |-| Gucci= TPR18.jpg|Kishibe Rohan Gucci e iku, intro TPR19.jpg|Posando TPR50.jpg|Charla gauche TPR20.jpg|Confundido acerca de la bolsa de Gucci TPR21.jpg|Robado TPR22.jpg|Outro, relajándose en una posada pensando en setas porcini. |-| Louvre= TPR23.jpg|Kishibe Rohan Louvre e iku intro, primer plano TPR24.jpg|Leyendo a Koichi TPR25.jpg|Rohan a los 17 TPR26.jpg|Asustado por su abuela mientras leía. TPR27.jpg|Dibujando manga en un hermoso día. TPR28.jpg|Practicando TPR29.jpg|Consolado por Nanase Kishibe TPR30.png|Charlando con Okuyasu, Koichi y Josuke (este es un golpe a los fans que piensan que Araki se parece a la Mona Lisa, ya que Rohan es el autoinserto de Araki) TPR31.jpg| TPR32.jpg|Esperando impacientemente TPR33.jpg|Perplejo posando TPR34.jpg|Caminando por el Louvre TPR35.jpg|Despachando a Heaven's Door a los 'zombies' TPR36.jpg|Nanase saliendo de la pintura maldita. TPR37.jpg|Atacado por su propia abuela. TPR38.jpg|Reflexionando sobre su antepasado, Nanase. TPR39.jpg|Outro |-| Episodio 5= TPR7.jpg| Kishibe Rohan wa Ugokanai ~Episōdo 5: Fugō-mura~ intro, ejercicios de mano TPR8.jpg|Discutiendo con Kyoka Izumi TPR9.jpg|Obligado TPR10.jpg|Abalanzándose sobre Ikkyu TPR11.jpg|La prueba de maiz TPR12.jpg|outro, rescatando a Izumi Referencias Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Diamond Is Unbreakable Categoría:Personajes de Stone Ocean Categoría:Antagonistas convertidos en aliados Categoría:Usuarios de Stands Categoría:Grupo Joestar Categoría:Aliados principales